User talk:Vermicida47
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Deadrising2 2010-10-01 15-28-30-88.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anno1404 (Talk) 18:35, October 1, 2010 :great picture! http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wave_of_Style&curid=6924&diff=47478&oldid=21410 Where did you find it? Anno1404 18:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::man those are some great pictures. So good, I will make them the centerpiece of the page :) In the future, if it is not to much trouble, add the picture without the "file:" to the template image section. ::For example: :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:The_American_Historium&action=edit :::Here is what the line looks like: | image = deadrising2 2010-10-01 16-02-30-98.jpg ::Man thanks a million! This saves me SOO much time. I can focus on other aspects of the game now on this wikia! Anno1404 19:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::man, I just can't get over how good this pics are! Thanks! You maybe interested in this, since you love pics. (this site has over 6,000 photos currently) :::If you notice, I have panoramas for ALL stores in dead rising: Category:Panorama :::I also have pics of all pictures of all items in Dead rising, and all items in Case Zero :) :::Also all stores: Still Creek. It was SUCH a pain in the ass taking those pics. Notice how chuck is not in the photo. I miss Frank's camera! I had to run along the wall, taping the game onto my computer, then at the exact moment Chuck ducked down, take a picture of the store in the background. :::This is so great! Thanks for coming and editing here! Anno1404 19:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Heads up I moved your EXCELLENT photos to the respective store template pages, because they need to be advertised and be more prominent. All of those store pictures are perfect. These template allows an editor to edit several pages at once, in this case, both the store page and Store2#Store_List Where all of your pictures are now prominently on this page too. (weapons pics I will crop later for the templates but are still good for the respective weapons pages). Survivors in the notebook right|thumb|One of the 104 notebook pictures I have. Just another heads up, I have 104 of 118 of the notebook pics of survivors, I just need to crop out the backgrounds of them all. So no need to take notebook pictures. Anno1404 00:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Where are you from? Where are you from Verm? Thanks! Anno1404 19:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) See ALL stores: Dead Rising 2 Stores All your GOOD work! Here is where to add photos: Links to help you :) : Eastern US I am from eastern us. I am adding the items in every store now :) Americana Casino is done :) When was it released in Brazil? Here august 28. Love your pics, again :) Do you want to be an administrator? I think you are a wonderful editor! Anno1404 21:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising 2 September 28, and yes, i agree to be an administrator. Thanks about the pics :) Vermicida47 21:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations your an administrator! You are an admin! So well deserved! Thank you for your hard work! Anno1404 22:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure change them your pics are much better. You or I can move the old pic into the article. thanks! Anno1404 22:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I am deleting it now. Anno1404 23:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Incredible! I am so impressed with your pictures, this not only saves me a lot of time, but the pictures are probably better than I can take! Nice job! Anno1404 01:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) How in the world? How did you get rid of the stupid counter on the side? Is that during overtime mode when you cannot see the mission times? Anno1404 04:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :what was called the "Scoop Cue" in dead rising. the little bar on the side which tells you when a mission will expire. For example: ::Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride ::Lost... ::One Man's Trash :etc. Thanks a million! :What game is your avatar from? Anno1404 10:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::really? that is weird, that never happened to me. What mission/case are you currently on when you are playing? I just would love to get rid of that damn counter. Anno1404 11:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::thank you much. Anno1404 12:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) your almost done! Great job, you almost have ever single store now! What will you do next after you are done? Anno1404 00:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I removed all of the old logos from the templates to the store pages. :I was thinking of some possible pictures after you finish all the stores. If you would like some suggestions, let me know! :The images here are great: http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/index.php Anno1404 14:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Your incredible! Nice job on finishing all of the store pictures. Thank you so much! Anno1404 22:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) clothes You are welcome to take and post any picture of course. I like to crop all of the pictures which end up in the template though. They have to be close and fine detail. It is a little more work.... See c2 and Dead Rising Clothing for how I do this. Actually go for it. Lets not worry about cropping clothes now. I can come back to it later. I may not even crop them at all. I still plan to crop the food, books and weapons though. Those pictures without a camera are such a pain in the ass! I am wondering if Case West will have all the weapons, because Frank will be back with this camera. You truly have been such a wonderful part of this project. I have 104 of 118 pictures of survivors from the notebook. I screen captured them two weeks ago....I just finished cropping the pictures and so they will all go up today, along with the notebook entries. Then every time a survivor is mentioned in a template, there will be a small picture next to it. Similar to A_Strange_Group. Would you like me to e-mail you a list of where every piece of clothing is? activate your email, or give me your email on User:Vermicida47/email then after I see it I can delete the page. Eventually this list will go on the entire site. Notice our new point/achievement system? I was singing your praises at User_talk:Nick_Kohut#advertising Nick completely redid the home page, and is really ambitious too about this project. I am so grateful you two are here! Anno1404 13:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) hello sir Just because I haven't spoken to you in the past couple of days, doesn't mean I haven't been admiring your work. You are a real firecracker....so awesome. Pretty soon I will have to ask you: "what's next?" :) You will be happy to know that I am actively adding the contents of each store, to compliment your awesome pictures. After I am finished, I will add the location of each piece of clothing. I cropped the go-go boots picture and added the original picture you took into the page. Can you give me a few more details about how you got rid of the case bars on the side? Did you fail all the missions and not give Katey Zombrex? But how did you avoid Stacey calling you with missions? Please let me know how you did it, it would help me out so much. I hate the Black Cowboy Hat picture. I will have to redo it. Seeing your awesome picture next to it, makes it even uglier.Anno1404 18:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, I thought so :) :did you kill the survivors, or let the time run out, doesn't Stacey just call you later with more missions? Thanks a million. If I am interrupting your picture taking, just ignore this question. Anno1404 18:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Shaved head I will create the page now. If I am not around, here is the way things are set up. Create a page called Shaved Head (Dead Rising 2) replacing "Shaved Head" with name of the item/location. Then place this on the page (copy from the edit screen as the html space character & nbsp; needs to be pasted: :For the Dead Rising xxxxx, see Shaved Head. The is clothing found in Dead Rising 2. Trivia Images Notes See also External links When you save this, there will be a HUGE template, with red links, TEMPLATE:Shaved Head (Dead Rising 2) Click the red link, on the new template page, paste: } | color = 2 Clothing | image = | found = | f2 = | f3= }} Each template category is different. So the weapons would be different. I won't list them all now. Of course, you need to add the two tab template (above) to the dead rising page too. But I wont bore you with details. If the page is unique to Dead Rising, you replace all this above: ...with: Anyway, I hope this helps if you need it in the future. probably too much info...Anno1404 18:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) template I should have done this earlier. Let me create Shaved Head (Dead Rising 2) then I will make you some templates which will help you add info one second. :okay I am creating some links for you, I was sidetracked by another editor. There is a terrible new skin coming Nov 3, and we are trying to stop it. Anno1404 19:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Links to help you Hopefully this shows up as 4 columns for you. American_Showman_Helmet American_Showman_Jumpsuit Army_Jacket_Pants Aviator_Glasses Banana_Hammock Bare_Feet_(Dead_Rising_2) Baseball_Cap_Sport Baseball_Cap_TIR Baseball_Uniform Basketball_High_Tops Basketball_Uniform Black_Canvas_Sneakers Black_Cowboy_Boots Black_Cowboy_Hat Black_Cowboy_Outfit Black_Dress_Shoes Black_Military_Boots Black_Rimmed_Glasses Blue_Grey_Work_Overalls Blue_Hair Blue_Oyster_Biker_Outfit Boardwalk_Apparel Bowling_Shirt Bunny_Slippers Business_Casual Casual_Beachwear Champion_Jacket Cleats Collegiate_Ensemble Dealer_Outfit Dealer_Visor Diner_Waitress Fedora Flip_Flops Flower_Head_Piece Football_Helmet Football_Uniform Fortune_City_Grey_Shirt Fortune_City_Red_Shirt Full_Beard_Moustache Funny_Goblin_Mask Funny_Lizard_Mask Funny_Servbot_Mask Funny_Zombie_Mask Go-go_Boots Grey_Hair Hawaiian_Holiday_Gear Highbrow_Ensemble Hip_Hop_Outfit Hockey_Mask_(Dead_Rising_2) Hula_Dress Hunting_Jacket Hygiene_Mask Kid's_Super_Hero_Boots Kid's_Super_Hero_Costume Kid's_Super_Hero_Eye_Mask Knight_Armor Knight_Boots Knight_Helmet Knit_Cap Knotted_Top_Cutoffs Ladies_Hat Loud_Summer_Special Mesh_Party_Wear Mid-Length_T-shirt_Jeans Mohawk_Hair Ninja_Skills_Pack Novelty_Glasses One-Piece_Pajama Orange_Prison_Outfit Overalls Pink_Hair Plaid_Suit Polo_Shirt_Blue_Jeans Rocker_Glasses Russian_Hat Sandals Shaved_Head_(Dead_Rising_2) Show_Girl_Head_Piece Skater_Outfit Sport_Glasses Sports_Skills_Pack Sporty_Track_Suit Summer_Dress Surf_Wetsuit Swat_Helmet Swat_Outfit Tattered_Clothes Tennis_Head_Band Tennis_Outfit TIR_Helmet TIR_Uniform Toddler_Outfit Tourist_Boat_Hat Tube_Top_Mini_Skirt Tuxedo Underwear White_Cowboy_Boots White_Cowboy_Hat White_Cowboy_Outfit White_Leisure_Suit White_Low_Heels White_Tennis_Shoes Wild_Frontier_Hat Willamette_Mall_Security_Uniform Yellow_Sneakers Yellow_Tinted_Glasses Yellow_Track_Suit Doesn't work I am trying to take pictures with out the stupid mission and case bars. Three times I played the beginning of the game. Every time that Stacey calls me with a mission Lost... right after Katey turns, and the mission bar pops up on the screen. Right now it is 10:43 am first day September 25. Can you please explain in more than partial sentences what you have done? the guessing game, me guessing what you did, then you answering is not working. You mentioned you were in case 2-2. Is there fewer mission at this time? Do you kill the survivors or just let them run down? I ask what time you are taking pictures, you said during: :Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride Vermicida47 12:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) But later you said that you failed the missions: :I do not give katey zombrex, fail the cases and missions, and go to the safe house and then leave. Vermicida47 18:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, don't save the survivors. Vermicida47 18:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) F---. Welcome to the family just came up at 11:00 am. Any help would be appreciated. Anno1404 03:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) thank you! Thank you for your response. Do you still get mission calls from Stacey? ''' I really miss Frank's camera. I thought it was a stupid feature, until I got screen capture hardware :) then it became essential. Case West will have photograph though YEAH! Have you bought the new Dead Rising Paradise Packs? I will buy them this weekend. Anno1404 14:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) clothing Hello, you must be busy in real life. Any chance to take anymore clothing pictures? I finished posting all of the items in the stores, now to finish the location of all the clothing. Afterwards, I created the animated picture on the left, which includes 104 pictures, to advertise on MediaWiki:Sitenotice the work we did on the stores, especially your wonderful pictures. Thank you again for all your hard work! Anno1404 21:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :all the clothing locations are on the clothing page. :I see that you uploaded more pictures tonight! yeah! I count only 33 pictures left...that is incredible, considering there is around 109 pieces of clothing. :I figured out after Case 6 expires, at 5:00 PM on Day 4, there are no more case bars. thank you for showing that it is possible. Anno1404 08:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) planning on finishing? Hey, you kinda dropped off the face of the earth. I miss you! Three questions: # Do you use the PC version to take pics? I note that there are no zombies on Fortune Park # Plan to finish the clothes? # Do you mind if I replace the photos in the template with these? I will move the existing photos you took to the article page. Thanks again for all of your hard work! hope to hear from you soon. Anno1404 04:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Zombies in fortune park I thought you used a PC, see the mods page. You may find that '''very helpful and fun. Can I ask what mod you used to remove zombies from fortune park? because the high roller debug only removes zombies for me indoors, but their are still zombies outdoors. Anno1404 12:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations align=right |- |- |- |- } Wow! You did it! You have completely blown away all of my expectations! Thank you for all of your hard work :) I will use the debugger to transport to this mission and take care of this: Mid-Length_T-shirt_Jeans no prob. I don't know about you, but my PC is SO slow. The processor is just not up to playing this game. Thanks again. What is next? :) If you were in God mode you could take pics of all items, food, books. I have already taken several and posted them. thanks again, you are INCREDIBLE! Anno1404 21:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Panoramas? One series of photos you maybe interested in taking is if you are able to get god mode is taking a series of photos in a circle, then sending them to me. I can use my panorama program and mend those photos together, creating panoramas of all of the stores, similar to what I did in Dead Rising: Category:Panorama every store in DR has a panorama! :) It needs to be done carefully, but once you take the photos once or twice, it should be easy.Anno1404 21:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Extermination Mode ( All zombies will die ) awesome mod! I quoted you in this forum: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=dr2general&thread=204&page=1 Anno1404 04:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Great picture! RE: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deadrising2_2010-10-01_21-14-06-21.jpg I just noticed it. You know, I figured out how to remove the HUD: http://deadrising2mods.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=dr2other&thread=165&page=1#1605 Anno1404 16:10, October 29, 2010 (UTC) block user please, delete vandalism and photo See: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/MooMooAlex Worthlesspaul 17:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Heyo Hey, my community and Anno moved over to this site. We want you guys to come too. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC)